Being Your Everything
by justtoread321
Summary: They were childhood friends and soon became enemies when Middle School started. They are now Seniors, what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage? / first fanfic that I wrote, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

CHAPTER ONE

Gabi's POV

People were rushing through the halls of East High. It was Friday and last period just ended. I was walking to my locker, preparing to put back my stuff. Thank God it was the weekend. As I was walking, I heard my phone beep.

_Hi Honey, please get home as soon as possible. We're having dinner with the Boltons tonight to talk over some things. It's going to be fancy and I already laid a dress for you so you don't need to worry. J_

Ahh. Yes. The Boltons. My parents had been friends with the Boltons ever since their high school years. Lucille and Jack are the sweetest and the loving parents that I know, other than my parents of course.

Through the years, all four of them have constantly been keeping in contact and fortunately, my mom and Lucille were pregnant the same time. Growing up, I spent my time with the Boltons when my parents aren't around and their son, _Troy Bolton._

I grew up with Troy Bolton practically on my side. We were the best of friends and we were _inseparable. _Our parents even joked about us getting married when we're older. Thinking of that now makes me want to puke. Me and Troy grew apart during Middle School. He got into Basketball and I got into school so typically, he was the jock and I was the geek.

Ever since then, we've gotten into a lot of arguments and quarrels. Good thing I was a girl though, if not, I would've probably be dead right now.

Speaking of the devil, I saw him. Making out with Brooke, the head cheerleader. _At my locker. _Typical. Unfortunately, this was one of his ways to tick me off. Honestly, I was just really grossed out by it.

As I approach them, I could practically hear them swap saliva. _Ewww. _I faked a cough in order to get their attention. As they heard me, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. God. How I hate his smirks. It makes me want to wipe it off with a mop.

"What do you want, Montez?" he asked in a dull tone, although I can see it in his eyes that he was enjoying annoying the crap out of me.

"I would actually want access to my locker, _Bolton. _So if you'll excuse me" as I push both of them off my locker, Brooke shrieking in the process. "I would like to put my stuff away, thank you very much"

He glared at me but soon after, smirking. He then gave one last peck to Brooke and told her they'll continue it some other time. After Brooke left, he leaned against the locker beside mine, crossing his arms with an amused look on his face. I didn't look at him, though I can see through my peripheral view that he was looking like that.

"So I heard that we'll be having dinner later tonight." Sensing the smirk on his tone "and I'm actually looking forward to it" saying it in a whisper

_"Our families _are having dinner. Not _we. _I am only going because of my parents, Lucille and Jack. I on the other hand am _not _looking forward to it knowing that it would not be a pleasant one. Now, if you could please, leave me alone and have my peace" At this rate, I'll be clawing off his face to shut the hell up.

"Whatever. See you tonight Montez" leaving me at that. Finally I get some peace.

As I finish packing up, I saw my best friend, Taylor Mackenzie, running towards me.

"Hey Gabi! Me, and Kelsi are having a sleepover at Sharpays house. What do you say? Are you game?" she asked enthusiastically

"Hey Taylor" I said giggling "I would love to, but I can't. Mom told me that we were having dinner with the Boltons tonight, unfortunately" muttering the last part

"oh. That sucks. Well, have fun, I guess. Text or call me afterwards, kay? I have to go now. Kelsi's waiting for me in the. Bye!" giving me a quick hug and running afterwards

"Bye, Taylor!" I screamed before she disappeared out of the doors of East High.

Closing my locker, I could tell that tonight was going to be a long one.

There you have it. This is my first story that I ever wrote. Please bear with me if the chapters get a little lame. Hahaha. it's a little short though. :( Feel free to suggest things for the story. ;) Your reviews would be very much appreciated. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Gabi's POV

I got home at around quarter after 3, giving me enough time to prepare myself for tonight.

Entering my room, I threw my bag into the corner. Then, I saw the dress at my bed and stared at it at awe. It was a cream colored tube dress. It had sequins and lace as designs over it. From the looks of it, it would fall about an inch above my knee. I then rushed off.

It took me about and hour and a half to get ready. Having a hot shower, curling my hair a bit, applying a little makeup and giving myself nude colored nail polish that matched my dress.

It was already 4:45 as I put the finishing touches for my make up. At the same time, I heard a soft knock. "Come in!" as I put necklace and earrings on.

"oh honey, you look beautiful" I heard my mom gush and turned around.

"thank you, mom. I see you're ready as well, is dad finished too?" I asked looking at myself lastly at the mirror

"yes darling, we're both done. I'm actually glad that you finished early. Lucille and I decided to meet up at their house first before heading out to the restaurant. Then, we could just ride altogether. so we're leaving now so go ahead and strap in your shoes."

She waited for me as I slipped on my shoes and went downstairs. I saw dad trying to fix his tie. I then heard mom giggle and approach him to fix it herself and I could see that he thanked her through the look of his eyes. She then placed his hand on his chest and dad kissed her on the forehead. Oh how I wish my marriage life would be as much as theirs.

"hi princess" as dad approached me and kissed me on the forehead "you look very pretty" smiling adoringly at me

"thank you daddy. You don't look bad yourself" giggling as I saw my dad scrunch up his face

I saw mom get our coats and clutches, "Let's go guys. We don't want to be late. Here you go Gabi" she said as she handed me my coat and clutch and headed for the door.

Troy's POV

It's 6:15 and I was about done getting ready. Mom said that the Montez's were going here early so that we can all go together at the restaurant.

I was putting on my tie when I heard the doorbell ring. "Troy, honey, would you mind getting that?" I heard my mom say from their room. I sighed, going downstairs with my tie still hanging around my neck.

As I opened the door I saw Mr. Montez with Mrs. Montez and Gabriella trailing behind him. I then heard my mom squeal from the stairs and rushed to greet Mrs. Montez at the same time, dad was coming out of the kitchen curious why his wife was squealing. He just shook his head at the sight of Mrs. Montez.

"Oh, Hello Troy, you look rather dashing tonight. Doesn't he, Gabriella?" I then looked over Gabriella who was silent and looking at the ground. What the hell happened to the feisty Montez that I know?

"Yeah, whatever" she said silently.

"Troy, why don't you take Gabriella up to your room? Finish fixing up your tie, get your coat and show her around a bit" giving me a stern look, I sighed and motioned Gabriella to follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

I'm sorry that the previous chapter was short. I didn't have enough time to make it longer… but anyways, here's the next chapter! ;) 

**CHAPTER THREE**

Troy's POV

There was a very awkward silence between us. I heard her sigh a few times, I roll my eyes at that. Reaching at the stop of the stairs, I stopped momentarily and I heard her gasp when she bumped into me.

"Sorry" I heard her mumble. I shook my head and went to the direction of my room. I opened the door, wide enough to let her know that I was inviting her in.

I stand in front of the mirror, finishing up my tie. As I look up on her reflection on the mirror, I see her checking out my basketball stuff. Looking at the posters, trophies, medals, and photos of the team.

For some reason, I can see that she was shocked at how soccer seems to be my life. But isn't that obvious enough? Me, being captain and practically having the whole school at my fingertips.

Shaking my head, I grabbed my coat. I coughed, bringing her back into her senses.

"Are you done investigating my room yet?" I asked in an annoyed tone

"Yeah, whatever" she mumbled. "Let's just get down already, tell your mom that you showed me around somehow, so that we can go and get this evening over with" I can sense in her tone that she was bored and don't really want to be here.

But hey, I don't want to be here for the dinner either.

She walked out of my room, going down the stairs ahead of me. For some reason, I gazed down her butt. At that exact moment, I see her turn around. "Perv" she whispered.

Our families were out the door already and the limo was waiting for us. Since we didn't have any choice, we'd have to sit beside each other. Along the way, our parents were talking to each other. Sometimes, they'd try to let us join the conversation but they gave up when they knew that all their getting are nods and silent answers.

We came up to the restaurant around 20 minutes later. A young man, maybe about our age, opened the door for us. He helped us get out of the limo, especially mom, Mrs. Montez and Montez. As soon as the guy helped Montez out, he gave her a wink and I saw him squeezing her hand. All I could see was Montez giving him a smile in response.

Our parents went ahead to the receptionist, telling her that we had reservations. I waited for Montez since she was walking so slowly. When we got inside, we spotted our parents. I put a hand at Montez's back, feeling some spark at the same time. I just shook my head, thinking it was only the cold.

We were given menus and ordered for dinner. About 20 minutes later, the food came. We were chatting away when Mr. Montez and dad called our, Montez' and I, attention.

"Troy, Gabriella. We need to say something to you guys." At the sound of the seriousness in his voice, I saw Montez putting her utensils down and paid attention to them. I did the same.

"So we're just go ahead and say it. You guys are getting married. Not now, but eventually you will. Maybe during your college days, we'll set up a date then." Mr. Montez stated

I was too shocked to even speak. I just stared at them.

"For the meantime, you'll be engaged to each other. This is Troy's Grandmother's ring" he dug into his tuxedo jacket and fished out Grandmas ring. "Gabriella, you'll be wearing this for the meantime." Dad said.

"Sweetie, I hope you accept it even if we know it's a huge surprise to you guys. Through the years, we saw how you guys complement each other. Heck, when you were younger, me and Lucille used to joke that both of you would end up together someday." I heard Mrs. Montez say

"Besides, you guys are practically family to each other. So why not make it official, by marrying each other. I know it's a big step, but somehow, someway you'll get through this. Together." Mom said confidently.

All the things that they said made it seem like they wouldn't take no for an answer. At the corner of my eye, I saw Montez's head down but nodding either way. I looked at them, and just numbly nodded.

Right then and there, I saw their faces lit up, smiling as if they'd won the lottery.

Man, what have we gotten ourselves into? More importantly, what have _I _gotten myself into?

So sorry if this chapter gets a little confusing at times. If you have any suggestions, just PM me. ;) I'll try to update as soon as I can. 


	4. Chapter 4

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

**CHAPTER FOUR  
**

Gabi's POV

I heard pans and frying down the kitchen. I rolled over and stirred awake. The sun was shining through my window, making it impossible for me to sleep any longer. Gosh. Sometimes my body clock just won't cooperate with me if I want to fall back to sleep, especially during Saturdays.

I stared at the ceiling, remembering the things that happened last night. Then I remember, I was engaged, soon to be married, _with Troy Bolton._

I sigh and rubbed my hand across my face and through my hair. How could this happen to me? I mean, are arranged marriages even still imposed in this century? Seriously, what were our parents thinking.

I sighed and decided to get out of bed. I went to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Before heading down, I brushed my hair real quick to ease the tangles.

As I descended, I could smell the aroma of toast, bacon and eggs from the kitchen. As I entered, I saw mom finishing a batch of bacons, while dad was on the dining table reading the morning paper.

"Morning" I said softly while rubbing my eyes.

"Morning Princess." Dad said smiling and heading to me, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Go ahead and take a seat, sweetie. Breakfast is ready." I nodded after taking out a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"So what are your plans for today? It's Saturday, surely you want to go out. Especially since it's such a nice day out." Dad stated while drinking his coffee

"I'm not sure yet. I mean, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi are together since they had a sleep over last night at Sharpay's. as far as I'm concerned, I have nothing to do. Maybe I could take Pepper out for a walk, I could use the exercise too" pepper was my yorkie which my dad gave to me as a present a few years ago.

* * *

It was 9 am and I was just finishing tying my shoes by the door, Pepper waiting patiently for me. I then grabbed her leash and headed for the door. I plugged in my earphones and started my jog.

Dad was right, it is such a nice day out. The sun shining, clear blue sky. Good thing it wasn't that hot out today. I passed a few blocks, occasionally giving smiles to the people in the neighborhood.

I was still jogging when I looked at my iPod, looking for a good song. Without warning, I bumped into something hard, thinking it was a post. I fell down my but, seeing Pepper go towards me to see if I was okay.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry" the person said, helping me back up in my feet.

"It's alright, it's my fault-" dusting off possible dirt from my shorts.

"Oh it's you, Montez" Shit. That voice, i know that voice. When I looked up I saw a pair of electric blue eyes.

Bolton.

"I could say the same for you, _Bolton._" I sneered right back at him.

Smirking, he said "I knew you wouldn't resist me. Heck you're already falling for me." raising his eyebrows. He came closer and whispered "Besides, you'll be a Bolton too soon enough,soon to be _wife." _I can feel his breath on my shoulder.

I pushed him away. "Dream on, Bolton. Other girls would _fall_ for you, but apparently, i'm not like other girls who worship the ground that you walk on. Now if you would excuse me" glaring at him "I would like to continue my jog _without_ some arrogant jerk annoying the heck out of me" I then ran passed him.

"See you on Monday, Montez!" I heard him yell a few seconds after that. I rolled my eyes at what he said.

I came back to the house 30 minutes after bumping into Bolton. I let Pepper off her leash and let her roam around the house. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, gulping down 2 glasses, feeling the cold liquid run down my throat.

Sensing the stench from my sweat, I decide to take a shower. Took me about 30 minutes to take a refreshing bath. When I came out, I heard my phone beep, indicating that I just got a text.

_"Hey Gabi, Sharpay, Kelsi and I are heading to the mall around lunch time. Shopping! : well, for sharpay's case. But you know, hang out with us since you weren't able to come last night. Come with? ;)" _That was Taylor. Well, since I don't have anything planned for today, I decided to go.

"_I'm game. Around 12ish right? Meet you at the mall or you guys picking me up?" _I sent the message. Getting a few clothes from my closet, I heard my phone beep again.

_"Yup, 12 as the usual. We'll pick you up. Shar has her convertible with her. ;) : See ya, Gabs! :*" _I guess I have plans for the afternoon already.

Maybe this would be a great time to tell them that I'm soon to be married to Bolton…


	5. Chapter 5

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Gabi's POV

Surely enough, Tay and the others picked me up at 12 sharp. We've been shopping for a few hours now and it was about 4:45 already. We were so tired so we decided to stop at Burger Joint to eat and relax. This is _definitely _the best time to tell them.

We were settled down at a booth at the end of the joint and we said orders as the waiter jotted down what we wanted.

It's been 20 minutes and I can see that our burgers are half eaten. I wiped my mouth and turned silent for a moment. I sighed, apparently, it was loud enough for all of them to hear.

"What's wrong, Gabi?" I could sense the worry in Kelsi's voice. I looked up and was met with their worried faces.

"I need to tell you guys something. I mean it's a long story. Well, not that long actually. But it was such a surprise for me that I can't even grasp it that much until now. I just wanted to get it off my chest 'cause for some reason, it's killing me. I don't know why though…" I ended, my voice slowly fading towards the end.

"That's why we're here, Gabs. Friends are meant to help and hear each other out. Now, tell us what's wrong." Taylor said as she moved closer to me.

"I'm engaged to Bolton." I said softly "I mean, it's not like he proposed to me or anything but it was our parents' ideas. Apparently, they think we're perfect for each other since we 'complement' each other. The wedding's not soon though. They said it would probably be when we're in college or something. But I don't know, I just feel really hurt." I can already feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Aww, Gabi." They all came around and hugged me, suddenly feeling the sense of comfort from them.

"It must be hard being engaged to Bolton. But whatever happens, we'll be here for you. If you need to get away from that jerk, we always have open arms for you." Sharpay said, reassuring me that I am not alone in this.

"Thanks, you guys. But I guess I'm just hurt with the fact that I can't marry a man who I love. Instead, I have to marry a guy that I can't even have a decent talk with him let along getting along with him" I sniffled, getting a tissue and blowing my nose.

"Who knows, Gabs. Maybe your perspective on Bolton will change. Or maybe _he _will change and maybe one day you would love him and he will love you. If not, there's always divorce" hinting the humor from Tay's voice.

I giggled at that "Thank you guys. I don't know how i'm going to get through this. What if everybody in the school finds out? They'll think I'm stealing Troy from Brooke. Speaking of Brooke, she's another story. I don't know what will happen is she finds out. What if—" Sharpay cuts me off at that.

"No one can touch you, Gabi. Not even Brooke. We'll be here to help you fight against her if you have to. Seriously, just know that we'll be here for you, wether it be a shoulder to cry on, help to shoo off Brooke or just simply be your friends." Kelsi stated. I smiled at that and hugged the three of them.

I guess this would be less painful knowing that they have my back.

Troy's POV

It's been three days since my parents broke the news to us that Montez and I are getting married. I shivered at the thought. I mean, it's not like she's ugly or anything, both inside and out. She was pretty, I have to admit. Big brown eyes that look like Bambis, long soft curls and one heck of a body. Plus, she's down to earth and caring.

But the thing is, I don't know why we don't get along.

We were close back when we were kids, until middle school came around and I focused more on basketball and she focused more on her studies. I guess the stereotypical labels got to us.

I already told Chad, Zeke and Jase what's happening between me and Montez. As usual, being jocks, they did not approve of the arrangement. But what could I do? It's our parents' wishes and it seems like we have no way out of it.

I decided not to tell Brooke about it. Heck, I don't plan on telling anyone at all aside from my friends. I just hope it doesn't spread around the school.

I was at school already and was heading to my locker. I passed by hallways of East High, walking as if it was _my _hallway. I got my stuff for first period and closed my locker. I told Chad that I'd be waiting for him. As if on cue, he was right beside me.

"Hey, hoops." Chad said, giving me a man hug. "Oh look, it's Montez" at that moment I turned around and there she was, walking while checking something on her book.

"Man, watch this." Smirking, he set his foot out in front of Montez, letting her fall into the floor her books and papers flying all over the place.

"Geez, Montez. You should really watch were you're going." The sarcasm was so evident in his voice. We just got a glare from her and shaking her head like she's brushing it off.

She started gathering her stuff but one of her papers landed in front of Chad. She stood up and looked at Chad, obviously annoyed.

"Want this, Montez?" smirking. Montez just opened her palm in front of him, telling him that she needed the paper back. "Well, you're gonna have to reach it then." At that he raised his hand, making it difficult for the petite girl to reach for it.

Considering herself lucky, she got hold of the paper. Sighing she said "Don't you jerks have something better to do other than annoy the heck out of me?"

Me and Chad looked at each other then turning back to her. "Nope" emphasizing the P at that and smirking afterwards. We got a glare in response and she just turned to leave.

But instead of leaving, she hit us both with her books, twice at that. _Books. _Big, heavy books that looks like it could kill your toe if you drop it.

"Ow!" me and Chad said at the same time. "You're gonna regret hitting me, Montez" I sneered at her.

She sent me a smile, as if saying that she was pleased with what she did. At that she turned around and continued to walk to class. I heard her mumble "stupid jocks."

Oh, man. She is so gonna regret what she just did to us, let alone me. Nobody hits Troy Bolton, nobody. Even if it was a stupid book.

I turned to Chad, eyeing him and wiggling my eyebrows. His eyes lit up, he knows that face.

That face indicating that I came up with a plan on how to get back at her.

**So the events happening in this chapter are all over the place (I think). Haha. Forgive me if this is such a suck-ish chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

**CHAPTER SIX**

Troy's POV

I told Chad the things that we'll be needing, I told him to tell the team too. I'm gonna need all the help that I could get.

It was lunch already and I was looking for Montez. I spotted her by her locker, reading a book while standing in front of it. Typical, she _is _a nerd afterall.

I approached her and said "Montez!" giving myself credit for making it sound so urgent.

Her head shot up, looking around for that someone who called her. Her eyes scanned the hallway and she spotted me. I saw her sigh. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back at her book.

"What do you want, Bolton?" sensing the annoyed tone in her voice.

"Woah there, Montez. I just came say that Darbus was looking for you. I don't know why though but she said she'll meet you in her classroom."

"Hmm. I wonder what she wants. Oh well" she told herself. She took one last look at me and gave me a nod and took off to the direction of Darbus' room.

I pulled my phone out and texted Chad.

"_Montez is on her way."_

_"don't worry hoops, everything's in place. :"_

Ohh. This is gonna be a good one.

* * *

I was walking down the hall, on my way to the outdoor court.

_"Yo, Hoops! It's good to go. ;)"_ and that was my cue to go out to the court.

Opening the doors, I felt the cool breeze that reached my skin. I already saw Montez tied up at the pole, right below the basketball rim. She was up high to the point where in her feet were dangling off the ground. I wonder how Chad and the other manage to let her tied up at that position. Oh well.

I heard a commotion and at that I saw the team was standing in front of her. The others playing with her, poking her feet, hands and sides, and the others just plain laughing at her.

I saw Chad, Zeke and Jase standing not too far from them. I approached them and wrapped my arms on Zeke and Chad's shoulder, looking so happy. Chad's eyes lit up and then handed me the whistle that he was holding.

Oh this was gonna be great.

Oblivious to Montez, there were several pails behind her, with water and sponges in it, and plenty of water guns.

I blew the whistle, catching the team's attention.

"You ready, team?!" I said enthusiastically. I saw confusion stretched on Montez's face.

"Ready!" the team said all together.

"On my whistle. 3...2…1! ~_whistle_~" The team then came rushing behind Montez and began throwing water at her.

For a second, I saw her shocked face at the first blow that came at her. One pale after the other, water guns shooting at her. Seeing how soaked she was, I can already see the outline of her black bra through her beige top.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a basketball went flying to her face. I saw her horror stricken face at the sight of the ball coming at her way before getting hit. She was hit at the right side of her face, already seeing the pink outline of the ball.

I immediately turned my attention to whoever threw that. I saw two freshmen laughing and giving each other a high five.

I blew my whistle, indicating them to stop. I went straight up to whoever threw the ball. I grabbed him by the shirt and shook him.

"Who _the hell_ said that you could throw a basketball? You know what, never mind. Just get out of my face before I do something drastic." I said "_both _of you." Eyeing his friend too.

I saw them scurry away into the halls of the school. Turning around, I already saw Chad up the ladder, getting Montez on the ground. Chad handed her to Zeke to let her safe on the ground but at that, some junior grabbed her ass and she shrieked.

_"_Perverts", she whispered. I sent a glare to the person who grabbed her. Although I didn't hear it, I read it through her lips. Her soft, kissable, lips.

Woah, wait, **WHAT**?! I did _not_ just think that.

Shaking my head, I went to their direction. I stood in front of her taking in her wet look. Smirking right at her, I looked at her face, seeing her teeth chattering.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Montez. Nobody hits me. Do it again and it'll be worse. I just hope you had fun." Letting the sarcasm hang through my tone.

"Thanks a lot, Bolton. You're letting me air dry myself. Oh, and don't worry, I won't hit you with a book anymore" I smiled at that "instead, I'll hit you with something harder." Giving me a fake smile before walking off.

Trying to get herself pass through the team, I eye her body, her hips swaying side to side and her brown locks falling behind her.

Damn it. Why am I thinking these things?!

Turning my attention to Chad, I gave him a fist pump saying "Mission accomplished"


	7. Chapter 7

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Gabi's POV

I got home feeling all groggy and tired. I seriously had to suffer the rest of the day getting myself dry since Bolton put up that stunt during lunch. The fact that it was a cold day did not help at all.

I saw Mom in the kitchen making a cooling a fresh batch of cookies.

"I'm home" I mumbled, entering the kitchen.

"Hello, sweetie. I just cooked a fresh batch, want one?" pushing the tray in front of me.

"Sure, mom. I'll be upstairs though. Got a lot of homework to do." I grabbed about 3 cookies and went to the refrigerator to get a glass of milk.

"Okay, dear. Oh, and before I forget, the Lucille, Jack and Troy are coming over for dinner tonight. Maybe we could discuss a few things about your engagement" taking a bite off her cookie

"Yeah. Okay mom." I whispered, dragging myself up the stairs.

It was around quarter to six in the evening and I was just finishing my English paper. I was lying on my bed, typing away when I heard the doorbell. I heard my mom yell from the kitchen, telling me to get the door since she was still preparing dinner. Saving my document, I closed my laptop and started descending down the stairs to the door.

I was greeted with happy faces from Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Greeting them with a smile, I said "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, and Troy" mumbling his name "come right in. mom's still in the kitchen though, finishing up for tonight's dinner."

"Gabriella, what did we say about you calling us Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" Mr. Bolton said with a playful look on his face.

"To call you Jack and Lucille instead." I said giggling

"Besides," Mrs. Bolton, I mean Lucille, wrapping her arm around my shoulder "soon enough you'll be calling us mom and dad"

Right on cue, mom entered from the kitchen. Thank god. Sometimes she has the most perfect timing.

"Hello, Lucille" going to her to give her a hug. "Jack, Troy" she smiled at them.

"Mom" she then turned her attention to me "I'm gonna go head back upstairs. I still have to finish my English paper." Sensing that she would tell me to let Troy come with me "I'd rather have a little peace and quiet first if you don't mind. It'll make me finish my paper faster" I stated, which is true though.

"Sure honey. I'll just call you when dinner's ready. It would probably be ready in 5 but anyways, I'll just call for you."

"Thanks, mom." Giving her a kiss on the cheek, I slowly made my way up the stairs.

* * *

Surely enough, in 5 minutes, I was able to finish my English paper. Right on cue, my mom shouted that dinner is ready. Shutting down my laptop, I stretched a bit laid down on my back to stretch my muscles. I stood up from bed, but the moment I stood up, I became dizzy. Propping myself out from bed, I stayed still for a moment before hearing mom shout again that dinner was ready.

"I'm coming" I softly said. I don't even know if she heard me.

I was practically dragging myself down the stairs. As I entered the dining room, I already saw dad sitting on his chair, obviously home from work. I went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Hey daddy" I said softly but at the same time still having that sweetness.

"Hey pumpkin" dad said, giving me a smile. I sat in my place, seeing that Troy was seated beside mine. I inwardly sighed and just went to sit down.

Mom came out from the kitchen, Lucille trailing behind, bringing in dinner.

"Bon appétit. Dinner is served" mom said, trying her best to say it in a French accent. I smiled at that.

We talked about how this engagement was going to be. Apparently, starting tomorrow, Troy's going to do a lot of things. 1) I'm gonna start to wear the ring of Troy's grandmother. 2) I'm going to have to ride with him to and from school since he has a car and I just walk to school. 3) He has to be a gentleman to me, like walking me to my classes, carrying my books, etc. 4) we have to treat each other like man and wife, even if we're just _engaged_ right now.

I wasn't really that hungry, honestly. I was still full from the cookies that I ate a couple of hours ago. If I eat something right now, I might just throw it up later on. Unfortunately, this wasn't unnoticed by mom.

"Gabriella, sweetie, are you all right? I mean, beef casserole is your favorite and you've hardly even touched your food." I can sense the worry in Lucille's voice. At that, everyone's attention turned to me especially moms seeing the worry stretched in her face.

"I'm just not that hungry right now and I just have a headache. But I'm fine, don't worry mom" I sent her a smile, which was not at all convincing.

"Honey, obviously you're not feeling good at all. You're actually looking quite pale ever since you came down. You could go back to your room and rest if you want. Get some rest, looks like you've had a long day." When she said that, I took a quick look at Troy.

"Thanks, mom. I'll head up right now, catch on sleep and all" Getting up from my seat. I turned my attention to the Bolton's "I'm sorry that I had to cut my presence short." I gave them a weak smile.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Your health is more important now" Jack said and I gave them a sincere smile. When I turned my attention to Troy, my smile faded a bit. I tore away from his gaze and went to my parents to give them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, everyone" I said.

"Goodnight, honey" dad and mom said in unison

"Hope you feel better" Lucille said with sincerity in her voice

"Get a good night sleep too" Jack added

"See you tomorrow morning, Gabriella" Troy stated. Oh yeah. He was gonna pick me up tomorrow. I sighed and gave everyone a nod.

I stepped out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth, went to my bed and snuggled under the covers feeling the warmth wrap around me.

I then slowly close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Gabi's POV

A loud, beeping sound echoed through my room. Knowing it was my alarm, I stretched my hand out searching for the alarm to set it off. Once I felt it on my fingers, I turned it off. Gosh. How can a small object project a sound that loud?

Rolling over, I squinted my eyes to the light that's in my room. I tried to sit up to go get a shower but I feel like my hands were like jell-o. I tried my best to prop myself up, as soon as I was sitting, my head became heavy and the headache came back. Great, just great. I have a reason to believe that I am sick.

Pulling myself out of bed, I went to the bathroom. Before getting into the shower, I took a good look at myself. I was more pale than I was yesterday. Dark circles visible under my eyes. I sighed and ran a hot shower, hoping that it would ease my sickness.

I wore something warm today, skinny jeans, blouse and a cardigan to go with it. It's so cold, or maybe that's just really me. I brushed my hair, letting my hair fall down naturally and applying a little lip gloss.

Mom was trying to convince me during breakfast to not go to school today since I obviously don't look well. But I told her I could not afford to miss out school and said that I would call her when I can't take it anymore to bring me home.

It was already 7:30 and this would be more likely the time wherein Troy would honk his horn outside our house. I just finished breakfast, drinking a half glass of orange juice and a piece of toast. I've lost my appetite since last night's dinner

Then I remembered, getting sick was Troy's fault. If only he didn't put up that joke and let me air dry, I won't be feeling this way.

Hearing the honk from outside, I grabbed my bag started putting on my flats. I gave my parents a soft goodbye before heading outside the door.

I closed the door and slowly made my way to Bolton's car.

"Took you long enough, Montez. If it weren't for our parents, I won't even be here driving with you" looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Sorry" I said groggily. After that, I had a coughing fit.

"Woah, Montez, you alright?" I could almost hear the worry in his voice

"Yeah" I croaked "I'm fine. Just a small cough" again, I had another fit.

"Yeah, you could've fooled me. Just stay away from me as possible, I wouldn't want to catch on what you have"

"Gee, _husband_, I can really sense the worry and care you have towards me" I said sarcastically. I may be weak physically but I can still fight through words.

The car ride became silent after that. Reaching East High, I stepped out of the car and was heading towards the doors but a hand grabbed my elbow turning me around.

"What?" I asked. I was already tired, I don't want anything else to drag me down.

"I drove you to school, the least you can do is carry my books" at that, he dropped his books in my hands. Why did it feel like the weight of the books became 10x heavier.

He took off without me saying anything back. Great, I guess I'm gonna have to follow him to his first period. I saw him walk up to Chad and Zeke, giving each other those weird handshakes.

"Hi nerd." Chad and Zeke said in union.

I didn't have the power to retort something back so I just mumbled back a small hey. Then I got weird looks from both of them but I brushed it off.

"Yo, Montez." Troy yelled "let's get to class already"

As if I had a choice, I went on to follow him. I don't want to argue today since I'm exhausted and on top of that, I'm sick.

We were going through another hallway to Troy's classroom. Gosh, why does this school have to be so big.

"Montez, hurry up" he shouted back at me.

Seesh. Sorry for being so slow.

Then at that moment, everything was spinning. My vision was becoming blurry and I couldn't breathe well. My head was pounding, and I couldn't barely breathe. I feel like someone's crushing my lungs making it difficult for me to breathe.

I fell into my knees, still holding Troy's books. The last thing I heard was their deep laughs before completely falling to the floor, blacking out.

Troy's POV

I could barely hear the footsteps trailing behind us on our way to class. I shouted back at her, telling her to hurry up.

"Man, Montez doesn't look that well today. Try to go easy on her man" Zeke said, slightly worried for Montez.

"Yeah, man. She isn't as feisty as she was during the previous days." Chad stated.

"Whatever, I'll go easy on her if I want to go easy on her. Let this be one of her consequences for hitting me and Chad yesterday." I smirked and we all laughed.

That was my pride talking but in reality, I was actually concerned for her. She seemed so weak and vulnerable that with a single touch, she'll break. Gosh, why do I keep acting like a jerk towards her?

We were laughing so hard that we didn't notice that there were no longer the sounds of footsteps trailing behind us. Instead, we were met with the sound of falling books we all turned around, curious to who dropped their books.

My heart stopped for a moment. The books weren't the only ones on the floor. _Gabriella _was on the floor too. Looking like a dead corpse…

"Shit!" I mumbled.

I rushed to her side, not caring if I stepped on my books or not. I propping her up, but it was no use. I held her, feeling her limp body against my arms. I took a look on her face. She was pale as a ghost and her lips were turning purple. She looked so clammy and sweat were starting to form in her face. I looked at her chest, slowly rising up and down. Thank god, she's still breathing. I brought my hand up to her forehead. She was burning with fever!

I fished out for my keys and tossed it over to Chad.

"Quick. Drive us home" with that Chad rushed out to get my car while Zeke was helping me with Gabriella. I stood up, carrying her bridal style.

I looked at her face again, seeing it so lifeless scared the shit out of me. I walked briskly to the front doors of the school, Zeke right behind me carrying our stuff with him.

Chad was already out of the car, opening the door to the back seat for Gabriella. I still had her in my arms when I went in.

Chad drove while Zeke was in the passenger seat. I was seated at the far end of the backseat, giving more space for Gabriella's body to lie on while her head is in my lap.

All I could do know is hope that she'll be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

**CHAPTER NINE**

Troy's POV

The ride home seemed like forever. I absentmindedly stroked my fingers through Gabriella's soft curls. Occasionally hearing her whimpers, I kissed her forehead, hoping that whatever pain she was feeling would go away.

Finally reaching home, Chad turned off the engine and both he and Zeke came around to help us out. Chad was about to carry her out of the car but I stopped him.

"No, I'll carry her. You guys go ahead inside. Find things that would be needed for her. Medicine, a basin, towel, thermometer. The usual when someone is sick" he gave me a nod and left the front door open so it's easier for me to bring her in.

Honestly, I just made that as an excuse to not letting them touch her. I feel like if I get separated from her, something worse will happen to her.

I gently lifted her up from the seat, closing the door with my foot. While in my arms, I heard her whimper again, this time a tear falling down her face. I sighed, feeling bad that she was in pain. I cooed her, kissing her forehead again hoping that it'll somehow make her feel better.

I could hear Chad and Zeke running around the house getting all the things that we need when I stepped into the house. I went straight up to the stairs and up to my room, glad that it was already open.

I settled her down on my bed and pulling the covers over her. She whimpered yet again with tears streaming down her face. I rubbed my thumb across her cheek and kissing her forehead yet again.

Heavy footsteps were heard seconds later, making its way up to my room. In an instant, Zeke and Chad were standing by the doorway, materials in hand. Medicine, for fever and cough, a basin, a towel, thermometer and a glass of water.

I approached them and as soon as I stood before then, they handed me the stuff.

"Thanks guys. I'll take it from here. You guys make yourselves at home. Oh, and Zeke, do you mind making some chicken soup for her? "

"Sure, I don't mind at all"

Giving them both a nod, they left the room and I go back to the side of the bed.

I started off with putting the thermometer in Gabriella's mouth. While waiting for that, I went to the bathroom, filling the basin with water. Returning to the room, I hear the thermometer beep.

I pulled it out from her mouth and it read 39ᶱ Celsius. Shit. She is seriously burning up. I then dipped the towel into the basin and put it on top of her forehead.

She whimpered, probably because of the sudden coldness of the towel. I shushed her, touching her face delicately.

I couldn't help but feel guilty since, obviously, I'm the reason why she's sick. I guess I should've tried to convince her to no go to school today since the moment she had that coughing fit. I sighed, and continue to dab the towel on her forehead.

Stirring awake, Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. She mumbled a small hey but coughed afterwards. I propped her up against the headboard, giving her the glass of water letting her drink it.

"Shh. Don't talk. I'll go downstairs for a while. I'm going to get the chicken soup that I asked zeke to make for you. For the meantime, go back to sleep" I said in a soft voice.

She nodded and started hiding under the covers. Standing up from the edge of the bed, I heard a small voice call out.

"Troy?" she said almost unaudibly. I turned to look at her, eyes already close. "thank you for this" she whispered. I smiled back and started to leave the room to get her soup.

Coming down the stairs, I could smell Zeke's chicken soup. As I entered the kitchen, I can already see that the soup was already in the bowl and placed in a tray along with a new glass of water. Chad was just sitting by the counter, drinking a soda.

I smiled, approaching them. "Thanks, you guys. I guess I'll take it from here." And that was their cue to leave.

Before leaving the door Chad turned back and said

"Tell Montez to feel better. I kinda feel bad knowing that is was our fault that's why she's sick…" it was actually _my _fault. I was the one who planned it.

"Yeah, tell her that for me too. And if she likes the Chicken soup, just let her call or text me. I'd be glad to cook for her, it's the least I can do." Zeke said, giving me a small smile.

"I will guys, thanks again." I nodded to them and told our goodbyes.

As I closed the front door, I turned around and leaned against it. I put my hand on my heart, feeling the fast beat of it. I don't know why i'm suddenly feeling this way about. Having the urge to protect her, making her happy and well all the time.

An image of Gabriella on the floor looking lifeless popped up in my mind. I shot my eyes open, remembering what I felt when I saw her that instant. Feeling scared for her safety, scared for her well being, scared for _her. _I shook my image out of my head and remembered I have to attend to Gabriella.

I picked up the tray from the kitchen counter and started going to my room. As I entered, Gabriella was still in the position the last time I left her. Her body tucked in under the covers, her head only popping out of it.

Her face still looks pale and clammy, seeing the sweat trickle down from her forehead. I could see the outline of purple circles beneath her eyes, as if she was punched. On top of that, I could almost see her cheekbones. At this, I was determined to help her get better.

I set the tray down at the nightstand, slowly shaking Gabriella awake. Rolling her head as if she wanted to burry it on the pillow, she slowly opened her eyes. The look on her eyes seemed surprise, seeing it was me. She started breathing heavily.

I panicked inside and sat down beside her, I gently held her by the shoulder and told her to breathe. Seconds later, her breathing became normal again. I motioned her to prop up against her headboard. Confusion obviously written on her face, I pointed to the tray by the night stand. She nodded and did so.

I placed the tray at her lap and just looked at her waiting for her to eat. She slowly grabbed the spoon, twirling it in her fingers and playing with the soup. I sighed.

"Here, I'll feed you." I then took the spoon from her, sensing that she was about to protest, I held a finger up. Hearing her sigh means that I won.

I grabbed a spoon full of soup, blowing it a little then putting it in front of her mouth. She looked at the spoon, then to me. I pushed the spoon closer to her mouth, telling her to just take it. giving up, she opened her mouth and gulped down the soup.

I smiled at her and in return, she returned a soft smile at me.

**I am so sorry if the length of my chapters are inconsistent. Hehehehe. Sometimes, I just really can't divide the "scene" in 2 chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

**CHAPTER TEN**

Troy's POV

I've been taking care of Gabriella since the moment I set her down on my bed. I texted my mom and told her that Gabriella was with me, in case Mrs. Montez freaks out because she hasn't gone home yet. She told mom to let Gabriella stay here for a while since, unfortunately, they were going on a business trip, of course visiting Gabriella before leaving.

The Montez's asked mom and dad if it was alright if she gets to stay with us with the time being that she is sick. Heck, my mom even said that she could stay with us the whole time while they're on their business trip. Bottom line is, she's staying with us.

It was already 6 pm and I was in the middle of doing my homework when a soft knock came from the door. I got up and rushed to the door, afraid that it might wake up Gabriella. Relieved that it was just my mom, I let her in.

"Hey mom" I whispered.

"Hey honey. Have you guys eaten yet?" she said while sitting beside Gabriella, slowly stroking her head.

"I did but Gabriella ate a few hours ago. Zeke made her some chicken soup" slowly getting back to my desk.

"That was nice of him. Did you give her some medicine?" she then came up over to me.

"Yeah. I gave it to her when she finished eating"

"That's good. I just hope she feels better. I wonder how she got sick though…"

There was a pang on my chest, like a bullet of a knife stabbing me. Knowing that _I _was the reason why she was sick made me guilty enough.

"Anyways, thanks for taking care of her Troy. I know that things have been hard for you for the past week but I guess this is a somewhat fortunate way to bring more closure between you guys." She then kissed me at the forehead, heading to Gabriella to do the same thing and out the door.

I woke up to the sound of tossing and turning on my bed. I still slept in my room, on the floor, while Gabriella was still in bed so that I can keep a close eye on her. I rolled over to my side, seeing that it was about 1 in the morning.

Hearing whimpering and moaning, I shot up heading to Gabriella. I immediately went to her, trying to calm her down. Seeing no use, I grabbed a new towel, setting it on her forehead.

"it all hurts too much" she said in a hushed whimper while a tear trailing down her cheek

I kissed her forehead and caressed her face, doing as if it would somehow make her feel better

After a few minutes, she calmed down and went back to sleep. Thankful that she was experiencing less pain, I went back to bed.

* * *

I got up 5 hours later groaning cause I still have school to attend to. It was about 6:30 and I was in the kitchen counter eating breakfast. I was thinking who'd be taking care of Gabriella when I'm in school. Decided to just text mom to let her take care of Gabriella when she gets home after her unexpected overtime shift last night.

Rushing out of the kitchen to go to my room, I halted to a stop at the foot of the stairs. I saw a sleepy and still weak looking Gabriella going down the stairs, on step at a time, her eyes closed.

"Good Morning" I softly said to her

She half opened her eyes and gave me a weak smile. "Good Morning, Troy" she mumbled.

My heart skipped a beat when she said my name.

"How are you feeling? You do know you don't need to go to school today right?" I stated a matter of factly.

"I'm feeling a bit better, thanks to you" I blushed at that, thankful that she couldn't see my clearly "I know that I don't have to go to school. I was just thirsty and I needed a glass of water since I ran out upstairs" she said, descending slowly down the stairs.

Scared for her safety, I rushed up beside her and scooped her in my arms. She immediately rested her head in my chest. I just hope she doesn't hear the fast beating of my heart. But somehow, her in my arms felt so right.

"You could've called for me you know? Now, I have to worry twice as much. You being sick and you trying not to injure yourself while walking around the house still weak." That came out like word vomit. I just admitted that I care for her, but it's not bad right? Before taking back what I said, she immediately responded

"Sorry. I wouldn't want to bother you anymore since you already did so much for me. Plus, I didn't know the time so I wasn't sure if you were still at home or not." She said in a soft whisper as I set her down in a stool by the kitchen counter.

"True though but don't walk around the house when you're still sick. You'll just injure yourself." I said while grabbing a glass of water for her.

"Sorry" she muttered looking down at the table. Looking as if she had just been scolded by her mother.

"It's alright. Do you want anything else? Hot cocoa? Breakfast?" I asked rather fast

"No. I just really wanted water. I'm not that hungry yet.." she trailed off drinking her glass

"Since I won't be here for the rest of the day, I'll text my mom to take care of you while I'm gone once she gets home. Will you be fine by then?" She nodded.

"Well, now that you've got your water, do you intend on getting back to bed?" again, she nodded "And how do you intend on getting back up there?" I asked in a playful tone. She turned to me and stretched her arms.

I softly laughed and carried her off her stool. Going up, I could hear her heavy breathing. Looking down at her, I saw that she was already asleep.

Softly kicking the door open, I saw that the opposite side of the bed was full of tissue. Putting her on the bed, I tucked her in making sure she was warm and comfortable.

"Thanks, Troy" I heard her say softly, her eyes already closed.

"You're welcome, Gabi. See you later" I replied in a whisper, kissing her forehead.

Grabbing my backpack and phone, I started going down the stairs, texting mom at the same time. Reaching the door, I turned back looking at my doorway. I hope that she'll be fine until mom comes home.

I hope that she'll get better, period.

**I'm having some difficult time on writing the chapters after this. If anyone is willing to help me, it would be very grateful. I really want to finish this fanfic so that I don't leave you guys hanging. If you're willing to help me or throw ideas at me, just PM me. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Troy's POV

It was already third period and I keep fidgeting on my phone, checking on it once in a while. I wonder if Gabriella's alright. Did she take her meds? Is mom even home yet? O my god, what if she isn't then Gabriella's all alone at home. With no one taking care of her.

I was walking with Chad and Zeke on our way to the back of the school, we all had free period together. I guess they noticed me checking my phone every minute especially with a worried expression plastered on my face.

"Dude. You are obviously worried about her. It's hard to miss with you checking your phone every thirty seconds. Just text her man." Chad said laying his books down the grass.

"Or you can just call her." Zeke stated

"What are you saying? I'm worried about her? Psssh. Please, like I would worry about her" for some odd reason my voice got higher, which only means that I'm lying. There are certain times when I lie and my voice gets higher.

Unfortunately, the guys didn't but it. they gave me an 'did you seriously say that?' look. I sighed and gave up.

"Fine. I'll call her."

I scrolled down my contacts, in search of Gabriella's number. Then it started ringing. It was already the 5th ring when I thought that she might be asleep and I would just probably wake her up. Before ending the call, she answered in a gasping voice.

"_Hello?" _I can still hear her catching her breath.

"Hey Gabriella. sorry, did I wake you up? And why are you gasping?"

"_Oh. Hey Troy. No, you didn't wake me up. I was just downstairs getting something when my phone rang" _I heard her breathing even out.

"You shouldn't be running, you know that right. It'll just tire you out" the worry evident in my voice

"_Don't worry, Troy, I'm fine. It's not like I tripped or something."_ Great she noticed it.

"Anyways, are you better now? Mom did come home to take care of you, didn't she?"

I heard sneezing, 3 consecutive to be exact, before she answered "_Yeah, she did. But she's out right now, she just went to the grocery to stack up and to get some more medicine for me."_

What?! She's alone at home?!

"She left you? How could she leave you? Especially when you're still sick" I cannot believe my mom could just leave her like that.

"_Chill, Troy. I insisted that she go to the grocery since I'm feeling much better. I'm all right being alone for a little while."_

"Oh, no. you are not going to be alone for the rest of the time that you're sick. I'm going home right now." Standing up and giving Chad & Zeke a wave goodbye. They nodded, I guess they heard her side too.

"_Seriously, Troy? You're at school. You can't just jump into your car and drive off home."_

"Too bad, _sweetie_, I'm already in the car. Give me 15 minutes and I'll be back home asap."

"_You are just too stubborn. Fine. See you in a few." _I heard her yawn, I guess she was sleepy.

"Sure. Bye Gabriella. don't open the door for anyone while I'm not there!" I shouted before she hung up the phone

I heard a soft giggle that made my heart skip a beat "_Bye Troy" _she said before hanging up.

Gabi's POV

I was slowly regaining my consciousness after taking a nap. I was woken up because of someone kissing my forehead. I felt them rubbing their finger against my cheek then over to running their hand through my hair.

I started to move a little to warn the person rather than just opening my eyes. I don't want to scare the person. Opening my eyes, I saw the electric blue eyes that I've known for a long time.

"Troy" I breathed out.

"Hey Brie" he said with a soft smile. _Brie? _Where did that come from?

"Brie? Where did that come from?" whoops. That came out loud.

He chuckled before responding. Brie. You know Ga**BRIE**lla. it's in your name." earning a smile from him

"I like it" I said softly. I snuggled back into my covers. Gosh. Why was I so tired?

"Feeling any better? It looks like you don't want to get out of bed" he asked gesturing me to move over to give him some space.

"Yeah. Much better actually thanks to you and your Mom" I saw him blush when I mentioned his name. "I just don't want to get out of bed right now. I just find it very comforting to lie down in this position" drifting off when I said the last part.

I heard him chuckle again. Then I felt him put his arm around my shoulders, enabling me to snuggle into him while inhaling his scent.

"Well, that's good to hear. You nearly scared me to death when you got sick" I heard him say while he ran his fingers through my hair. "Which I must say I must apologize."

I looked up to him, with his sad blue eyes boring into my own brown ones. Why did it seem like he had a change of heart over night?

"Well, it _is_ your fault that I got sick" I saw him hung his head. I reached to him, putting my finger under his chin lifting it gently to look at me. "But you're the one who made me feel better too. So there's no need to apologize" giving him a reassuring smile while playing with his soft hair.

Smiling back, he gave me a kiss in the head while I just snuggled back into him. Is it just me or are our bodies were built to fit each other.

"Either way, I still want to apologize." He said while his face was snuggled in my hair.

"It's alright, wildcat. I'm okay. It's not like I died or something" I felt him tense up when I said the last part.

Did I really just forgive him? I mean after all the things that he put me through, I can't _just _forgive him. But he seemed so vulnerable right now and it really looks like he means what he's saying.

I looked up to him long after not getting a response from him. I just saw him stare into space.

"Troy?" I called out to him. He immediately snapped his attention back to me.

"You looked pretty dead when I saw you after you fainted…" he said softly. I can almost see tears gather up in his eyes. He continued to stare into space. Like he's recalling the moment he saw me in the hallway.

"Troy" I said sternly. I made him look me in the eye "Look at me. I'm _okay. _I just had a fever. Nothing more, nothing less. It's not like it did serious damage to my health. People get the fever all the time."

"Sorry." He said with sad eyes "It just really scared me when I saw you like that."

"But I'm fine already. Soon enough, we'll be back on each other's throats trying to kill each other. Technically, of course."

"No." I looked at him with an confused expression.

"What do you mean, 'No'. I'm healthy again Troy. Isn't it-" he then cut me off.

"No, no. I mean, yes you're fine already. I can see it now, since we're practically arguing again" he said with a teasing tone "I was saying 'No' to the latter part that you said. That we'll be back on each other's throats. That's the thing. I don't want to keep arguing or fighting with you" he said softly

"Then what _do _you want? We've been like that for years Troy. Ever since middle school started, we've been dying to kill each other"

"I want a fresh start of some sort. From the time we stepped into middle school until now. I want to start over. You know, be friends like we were before. Maybe even something more in the future…" he said the last part in a soft whisper which I didn't even hear.

"It's not that easy, Troy. Yes, we can start over." His eyes lit up as I said that "But it's hard to forget all the things that you did to me." I said softly.

He brought me closer to him, as if it was still possible considering how close we are right now.

"I know I did some horrible stuff to you for the past years, but I'll replace it with better things twice more than the pain that I've cost you." he said as he kissed my forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

I AM SO SORRY THAT I ONLY GOT TO UPDATE NOW! L I HAD SO MUCH TO DO THE PAST FEW WEEKS. BUT DON'T WORRY, I ALREADY HAVE CHAPTERS LINED UP FOR YOU GUYS. ;)

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Gabi's POV

After that 'talk' with Troy last night, I decided to give him a chance. I don't know what came over though. Maybe it's the effect of my sickness.

Troy told me last night too that i'm gonna have to stay here while my parents were out for a business trip. I tried protesting but he said that both our parents insisted since I would have no one to go home with anyways. Plus, it seems like Troy is getting over protective of me ever since I got sick.

It was already 7 am and it was time for me to go back to school. Troy tried to persuade me into not going back to school cause he said that I'm "_still weak and you need at least 4 days to recover." _Yeah right. As if I'm going to miss that much school work. Might as well dump it on me, 2 days was enough already.

I was walking down the stairs rather slowly, taking it easy to stretch my legs after 2 days of staying in bed most of the time. Suddenly, I see Troy walking past the staircase into the living room, got his bag, and went out again. Once he passed by the staircase the second time, he then noticed me.

"Hey. Good Morning" he said joyfully, his eyes sparkling.

"Morning" I smile back at him still slowly going down the stairs. He noticed this and offered to help.

"You want me to help you get down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast?" he said as he shoved some notebooks into his back pack.

"No need, I need to stretch my legs after my long bed rest"

"well, in that case, I'll just wait for you to come down from there so that we can eat breakfast together" he said in a teasing tone.

He wasn't joking. He stayed there for a long time, waiting for me to descend the stairs. Seeming that I was giving up, I gave him a look and he just chuckled. He went over to me and surprisingly carried me down the stairs. I was shocked, expecting that he would just let me put my arm around his shoulder for support.

But he didn't. He carried me, _bridal style._ He effortlessly carried me like I was just like a feather. I rested my head at his chest and inhaled his scent once again, recalling our little snuggling moment last night.

Somehow, the trip on the way to the kitchen seemed like a long one. Being in his arms seemed to perfect that I didn't want to ever be away from him.

Arriving the kitchen, he settled me at the kitchen stool putting our bags beside me.

"You know, I'm not gonna get used to walking if you keep doing that. I'm not _that_ fragile." I said teasingly.

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to get used to being in my arms all the time" he teased back, wiggling his eyebrows at the same time.

I felt the heat went up to my cheeks. Thank god he didn't see it as he was getting breakfast for the two of us.

I didn't notice a bowl of cereal was placed in front of me, along with a glass of milk and orange juice, until he said "breakfast is served"

I smiled back at him "thanks troy" while shoving a mouth full of cereal.

It took me a while to finish breakfast but there he was, waiting patiently for me. I gulped down my last spoon and was about to stand up to bring my bowl to the sink but a hand held me back.

"Here, let me do it" without having to response, he got my bowl disappeared into the kitchen and got back out.

"You ready to go back to school? You really don't have to, you know" he said as he got our bags off the counter.

"Nah. I'm perfectly capable of going to school. I don't want on to miss on anything else. Two days was enough" grabbing my bag from him.

"Nerd." I heard him whisper, but only in a playful manner.

I gasped and slapped him on the chest for calling me a nerd. Okay. Wrong move. Did I mention that he has hard rock abs? Yes? No? well, he does.

"Ouch, Montez. That hurt" he said faking as if it really hurt. I stuck my tongue out to him and rolled my eyes. I just received a laugh from him.

"Come on. We might be late for school" he said, heading for the door.

* * *

We arrived at school about 10 minutes after we left the house. Troy just turned off the engine and rushed out of the car. Great. He's back to his old self again.

Just then, I thought wrong.

He was actually in a rush to get out of the car to come around and open my door for me. I just finished unbuckling my seatbelt and he was already there. I gave him a smile as a thank you but as soon as the door was closed behind me, I sort of lost my footing.

Troy immediately went to my side, concerned written all over his face.

"Gabi! You okay? You're not hurt are you? I told you, you should've stayed at home. _Clearely _ you're not that well yet." I giggled at his rambling "why are you laughing? You're health is not a joke, Gabi. You could faint again and you would give me a heart attack and-"

I placed my finger on his lips to shut him off then placed a kiss on his cheek. That seemed to calm him down.

"Troy. I'm _alright_. I just lost my footing. Don't worry." I saw his cheeks turn pink.

"Hehe. Sorry." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"don't worry. No harm done. Well, except maybe to yourself" I giggled again, receiving a playful glare from him.

"Come on, Gabi. We better get to class" intertwining his fingers with mine.

Somehow, our hands just seem to fit each other's perfectly.

**I am so sorry for the short chapter. :( R&R PLEASE! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

No one's POV

Months have already passed and Troy and Gabriella's friendship just grew more and more. You could say that they're back to being best friends like they were before all the stereotyped even existed in their lives.

Their parents seem to notice this too. Seeing that they seem so comfortable with each other and that they fit so perfectly with one another, physically and emotionally. Physically, in the aspects of fitting perfect in each others arms and emotionally, helping each other through their struggles.

Troy pretty much fell in love with Gabriella through the time being that they were together. He confirmed it with himself and with Chad when he saw Blake with Gabriella one time.

_Flashback_

_Troy's POV_

_I was walking down the hallways of East High when I heard whispering at the hallway. Then I saw Blake Matthew, football varsity captain, with a girl trapped in his arms against the lockers. I didn't mind it at first since he always had a different girl in his arms every day. _

_But then, I saw the girl trying to push her way past him but he held her back, and slamming her back against the locker. I could almost see her wince in pain. Then, I took a really good look at her face. It wasn't just any girl._

_It was Gabriella._

_My blood boiled with fury as I see him gripping her arms and still trapped against him and the lockers. I guess he didn't hear me walking towards them cause he just continued talking to her._

"_Come on, Montez. You know you want to" he said seductively, which made me want to punch him in the face_

"_Leave me the hell alone Blake" she said, trying her best to get out of his grip. I could sense the fear in her voice._

"_I believe she said to let her go, Matthews" my hands clenched into fists. He just turned to me, smugged and turned back to her._

_I was going beyond mad and I shoved him off of Gabriella, hearing a gasp from her. _

_I punched him in the face, knocking him on the ground. "Don't ever let me see you near her again, Matthews. If you do anything to her, let alone talk to her, you'll be getting more than a punch from me"_

_He then just scurried away after that. I made my way to Gabriella, who I saw was sitting against the locker, hugging herself looking as if she needed the comfort. I sat in front of her, still not fully aware that I was still here._

_I suddenly see tears streaming down her face. I rubbed my thumb across her cheek, bringing her back from her trance. She looked up to me, fear still written in her eyes._

"_Troy" she breathed and hugged me as if clinging on for dear life. I suddenly feel my shirt becoming wet, then I realized she was crying. Her body shook at she let her tears fall._

"_Shhh. You're alright now, Brie. He's never getting near you ever again, don't worry." I said, rubbing my hand along her back giving her some comfort while secretly enjoying her in my arms._

_End of flashback & Troy's POV_

Seeing that Troy was reassured that he has feelings for her, Gabriella on the other hand was confused on what to feel for him. Lately, she loved spending time with him and when they were together, there would always be butterflies in her stomach and would get lost in their own world.

She admitted to herself that she was indeed having feelings for him but she can't help thinking of the bad things that he'd done to her throughout the years. Then again, as he promised, he did things twice more than the bad things that he did to her.

He had the courage to show her off to his friends and to the whole school. He wasn't embarrassed to see me with him. He made it a point to hold my hand or put his arm over my shoulder as if saying that I was his. Even if they weren't in a relationship, but technically they are since they're engaged with each other.

He did the simple gestures, like opening the door for me, holding my books for her, walking her to class. He seemed to always protect her from anything, jackass jocks at schools, cars that would've possibly run her over a couple of times, even when the sprinklers turn on during the afternoon on days wherein they decide to walk instead of taking the car.

But somehow, she couldn't deny that she was falling for him slowly. She wasn't even sure if he felt the same for her. Although one incident seemed to remind her that maybe, just maybe, he was feeling the same way too.

_Flashback _

_Gabi's POV_

_I was slowly regaining conscious as I was waking up. I was about to roll over to get out of bed but only to find out I was trapped in someone's arms. i shot my head up, only seeing a shaggy brown haired guy laying down beside me. _

_Remembering what I did last night, it was only Troy. We talked and talked and decided to watch a movie afterwards. I guess I fell asleep soon after the movie started, seeing that the tv was off. _

_Trying to roll over again, no budge. He only brought me closer into his chest, letting me inhale his scent once again. I guess he doesn't want to let go of me. I then just stared at his features. His eyes closed, hiding those electric blue eyes which I could just melt to. Shaggy soft brown hair which I could never get tired of running my fingers through it._

_Through the remaining minutes, all I did was think about us. How we quickly regained our friendship. Maybe something more even developed._

_I grew tired again after doing some thinking. As I was drifting back to sleep, I felt the arms around me slip out and the bed moving. The space beside me, suddenly feeling empty._

_I was so close to sleeping again but then I felt Troy kiss my forehead and say "Good Morning, my Brie. I'm heading down stairs to start up breakfast for us. I won't be long. You'll be back in my arms in no time. I love you" kissing my lips after the last line before completely falling asleep._

_End of flashback and Gabi's POV_

She may be falling asleep during that incident, but she was fully aware of what he did to her. Ever since then, she was very appreciative of all the things that he was doing for her. Sometimes, she think that it's too much but all Troy ever said was "you deserve it for what I did to you before" along with the heart whelming smile he always gives to her.

Guess only time would tell on what would happen to these two.

**Special thanks to wildcats2016 for helping me with this. Took me a while to write this. And I apologize if I fast forwarded it too much. I couldn't think of anything else. Hehehe. R&R PLEASE! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

No one's POV

It was a bright sunny day during May. It was pretty obvious that summer is coming around. The weather's getting warmer and that the air is becoming more humid.

Gabriella wore a pair of lime green shorts with a floral tank top and sandals to go with it. Just then, her phone beeped indicating that I have a text message.

_I'm a block away from your house already. _

_See you in a few. J_

_-Troy_

Figures, she thought. She then ran downstairs to grab a bite for breakfast. She took out an orange juice and milk from the refrigerator, a cereal box, a bowl and a spoon. Then, she heard the doorbell, which means Troy was here.

"Come in!" Gabriella shouted from the kitchen, making her way over to the kitchen counter.

"You know, you should've come to the door instead of shouting for the person to come in. What if it was a serial killer that was at your doorstep?" Troy asked, half joking, half serious.

"Well good morning to you too" She laughed lightly at him. Seeing that he didn't like it that she was taking it lightly, she said "Okay okay. I'll be more careful next time _dad" _smirking right back at him.

"Haha. Very funny." Making his way over to the stool next to hers. "Morning, Brie" he said while kissing her right cheek.

Somehow, that gesture was already natural for them. He always did that whenever they see each other in the morning and when he drops her off after school or after going out. If someone didn't know better, they would already think that they're together.

"Want any?" she asked as she gestured over to her cereal.

"Nah. I ate breakfast before I left the house" he stated. He then took her glass of orange juice and drank from it.

She gave him a playful glare as she was finishing her bowl of cereal. Lifting her head up and looking at the microwave clock, it read 7:30.

"We better get going if we don't want to be late. Especially you. Ms. Darbus is gonna kill you if you're late again for homeroom" she then stood up from her chair and brought her bowl to the sink, while Troy was behind her, holding her glass of orange juice.

"Hey! I actually get there in time. I'm only delayed a few seconds after the bell has rung. I swear, that woman has time issues" he said while handing her the half empty glass.

She gulped down the remains of the juice and dropped the glass into the sink.

"Whatever. Let's just go already"

They grabbed their bags off the counter and headed off to school.

It was a good 20 minute walk from Gabriella's house to East High. Along the way, they just mainly talked and joked around. When they pass by houses, people outside even think that they're together and 2 words always cross their minds. _Young love._

When they entered the school, the hallways were covered in posters saying **_PROM_**in big bold letters. As they went to their lockers, they've encountered about 2 or 3 prom proposals that the guys have done for their dates.

_I wish someone would do a prom proposal to me. Let alone take me to prom. _Gabriella thought to herself.

_Oh crap. There goes the prom proposals. I just hope she'll say yes to mine._ Troy thought, at the same time.

When Gabriella reached her locker, there was a purple rose that was taped to her locker. Staring at awe at the rose, she took it out and smelled it.

Unknown to her, Troy was looking at her from his locker. Screaming inside since she loved the rose. Just then, he saw Chad and Zeke approach his locker.

"Hey Hoops! All set for later?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, man. Just a little bit nervous that's all." While shutting his locker and leaned against it while he continued to admire Gabriella.

"Don't be. It's not like she's gonna say no, right?" Zeke said. He then leaned over to get a look of Gabriella. "See! She even took the rose. She's bound to say yes. So snap out of it!" he said while giving him a comforting slap at the back.

It was obvious that Chad and Zeke were into Troy's prom proposal for Gabriella. He asked helped from them and the whole basketball team to take part of it. Even Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi knows that Troy has something planned for Gabriella.

Seeing that Gabi was making her way to them. All 3 of them acted as if they knew nothing.

"Troy, look! Someone left a rose in my locker" she said while her cheeks were slowly turning pink. "I wonder who it's from" she said quietly.

Troy grinned inwardly knowing that she was actually liking the rose that he gave her. Just like what they say, one rose is better than a dozen.

"I just hope that guy isn't a creeper. Who knows, he might be your stalker. I swear, if that kid hurts you, he's dead meat." He said, playing along. He laughed at himself since he said that to her, especially since the rose came from him.

"Whatever, Troy. The guy must be sweet. He gave me a rose, a purple one at that. I heard that when someone gives you a purple rose, it means that they are beautiful" she said while she continues to smell the rose.

_You're _way _beautiful than anyone else can describe._

"Yeah, yeah. Stop being to love sick and let's just get to homeroom before Ms. Darbus kills us all." She shot her tongue out to him and came back to admire the rose that was given to her.

Shaking his head, he wrapped his arm on her shoulder and led her to homeroom.

* * *

It was already lunch time and Gabriella was about to pay for her food at the counter. When the cashier woman gave her change back, she also handed her a blue paper. She gave her a curious look but the woman just gave her a loving smile.

When she reached her table where Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were already, she opened the paper as soon as she sat down.

"Hey Gabi, what's that?" Sharpay asked, making it seem like she didn't know what it was.

Taylor and Kelsi turned their attention to Gabi and saw the blue paper that was in her hands. Their eyes glimmered in delight as they know who it came from.

"I don't know, actually. The cashier lady just gave it to me when I was paying for lunch." She said while fiddling with the note.

"Well? Are you just gonna sit there and stare at it or are you going to open it?" Kelsi asked excitedly, almost knocking herself off her seat.

"Okay, jeez." Gabi said. She then opened the paper and see that there was something printed on it.

_Hey Gabriella._

_I'm glad that you like the rose that I left for you this morning. I've heard that you wouldn't stop smiling at it the whole morning._

She smiled at that, remembering the rose that was attached to her locker.

_Anyways, I would like to talk to you personally. _

_Don't worry, I'm not a serial killer. Hahaha. ;)_

_Please meet me at the gym later during free period._

_I'll be waiting. J_

_-secret admirer-_

**i am so sorry if it takes me forever to update. :( it's just that i keep on having writers block. i will update more often if i can. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_They were childhood friends and soon became enemies as soon as Middle School started. They're now in High School and what would happen if they get thrown into an arranged marriage?_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Gabi's POV

As I was walking down the halls of East High, I couldn't help but think of what the note said earlier this lunch.

_I'll be waiting _it said.

It didn't even say who that person was. Well duh, Gabi! That's what the _secret admirer_ at the end is for. I was beyond curious to who gave me the note.

Earlier, I consulted with the girls on whether or not if I should go meet with the person at the gym. I made them read what the person wrote on the piece of paper. They almost knocked themselves off their seats when they read it. They were so excited that they practically shouted at my ear almost making me lose my hearing.

They all "approved" of me going to the gym free period today, but somehow, just thinking about what's going to happen is making me nervous. Heck, I don't even know _what _will happen.

The warning bell finally set off. I have only have one more period left until _that_ period. Thankfully, I have Troy in this class. I'll ask his opinion on what I should do about this.

As I settled down on my desk, set aside my books and took out my notebook and pen to copy some reminders on the board. Then, I saw Troy walking in the room and he saw a glimpse of me and smiled. Seeing that no one was seating beside me, he headed straight for the seat next to mine.

"Hey Gabi!" He said cheerfully, while he settled himself and his stuff down.

"Hey Troy" I said quietly. A look of concern suddenly dawned on his face.

"Gabs, you okay?" He said while he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. No. Not really." I said unsurely

"Why? What's the matter?" He asked, scooting closer to my seat and bringing us closer to each other.

"It's just, I got a note from the cashier lady during lunch. And it said that I should meet with my 'secret admirer' during free period. I asked the girls whether or not I should go later and they said yes. But I'm really contemplating whether or not I _really_ should go. Somehow, I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I'm just really nervous about this situation." I said drifting and just started making random doodles in my notebook.

"Well, the girls sure seem to be fine with it. So I guess I'm fine with it too. But if you're that cautious, ask one of them or maybe all of them to stay close to see if something bad happens." He told me.

"Can you come with me? You know, in case something bad happens, just like you said." I asked, looking straight into his eyes, doing my famous puppy dog pout.

"As irresistible that adorable face is" I beamed at him when he said that. "I can't" my face fell when he said that.

"But why?" I asked pouting more at him.

He grabbed my face with both of his hands to stop me from pouting even more.

"Because, I have to meet up with the boys today. I have an emergrency meeting to do. I don't know why though, the coach just said to gather them up."

"Fine" I said, giving up. "I'll just ask the girls then" obviously still upset that he decline.

"Aww. Cheer up, Gabs! I'll still be here after free period. You can just come straight to me if anything happens, okay?" Giving me another comforting side hug.

"Okay okay. If something DOES happen, I'll sue you" I said, sticking my tongue at him.

He just laughed and said "you are just too cute. Now stop playing around, Mrs. White is already here. If she sees us talking, we might get detention after this"

Seeing that Mrs. White has her back turned to us and was writing something on the board, I leaned over to Troy and whispered "sometimes, I think she's even worse than Ms. Darbus when it comes to giving detentions." I giggled lightly, receiving a soft chuckle from him as well.

I just hope he and the girls are right.

Troy's POV

Throughout the whole period, I could see in the corner of my eye that Gabi wasn't able to concentrate during class.

Sometimes, I catch her just staring off into place. I took a small piece of paper and wrote her a note.

I nudged her, bringing her back from her daydreaming. She looked at me and I just pointed at the piece of paper.

_Everything will turn out fine. I'm just a phone call away if you need me later. Now, start focusing on the subject! ;)_

_Love, T._

I heard a soft giggle come from her and she looked at me. She mouthed a thank you to me and I just winked back at her.

For the rest of the period, she seemed more calm and she started focusing on the subject again.

After a few minutes, the bell finally rung and all of a sudden, my hands became sweaty and my heart was beating really fast. Free period is about to start and I immediately texted the team, thank god for group contacts, and told them to get ready.

_Hey wildcats! Hope you're all out of class already for free period._

_Go immediately to the gym and don't forget to wear the shirts and the jacket!_

_I suppose Chad and Zeke are already there so just be prepared._

_Please don't screw this up! I'm only asking you guys this favor._

_See you guys in a few._

_-Captain_

I looked over to Gabi, seeing that she was still packing her stuff and gathering her books. She still looks a little nervous ever since we had a talk before the period started. I just really hope that she comes.

"Gabs" she lifted her head up to look at me "so, are you going to the gym to meet up with the guy?" I asked

"Yeah. But I'll have to stop by my locker first before heading there. Besides, I told the girls to meet me at my locker so that we could all go together" she said while swinging her back on her shoulder.

"Well, good luck. Give me a call or text afterwards. I have to meet up with the team right now" saying as I looked at my phone to check the time. We headed for the door together.

"Okay. See you after free period, Troy" she said as she was about to leave the other direction.

"Hey." I grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered "everything will be fine, you'll see" I smiled at her, earning on back.

"Now, I've really got to go. Bye gabs!" I said, already heading for the gym.

"Bye Troy!" I heard her shout. I took one last glance at her retreating figure before rounding the corner.

I just shook my head and smiled as I headed straight to the gym to meet up with the boys.

**I am deeply sorry for the very long update. I have a huge writers block, not to mention I have to deal with school stuff to. Please be patient with me, dear readers. I am trying my absolute best to continue this story. Thank you all for reading. ;) Review please! **


End file.
